The Last Temptation of the DigiDestined
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Atsushi Maekawa (En:) Alan Smith |directed by=(Ja:) Atsutoshi Umezawa |chief animation director=Yoshihiro Takeda |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 18, 2001 (En:) May 19, 2001 |continuity= }} The DigiDestined fall victim to MaloMyotismon's illusions, though Davis, free from any insecurities, guides them out, and they soon learn to harness the true power of the alternate dimension. Synopsis Exveemon charges against MaloMyotismon with full strength, but is easily stopped by the evil Digimon. Believing that Exveemon is no match for him, T.K. begs Davis to stop attacking. However, Davis replies to T.K. that his heart believes in Exveemon's strength, and they will fight to the bitter end no matter what. Resonating with Davis' willpower and trust, Exveemon announces that with his partner by his side, he shall never give up and launches another attack at MaloMyotismon, this time dealing a considerable blow, and follows up with V-Laser. Angered that he is damaged by a mere Champion Level Digimon, MaloMyotismon reveals his Phantom Illusion attack and blasts it against Exveemon and the Digi-Destined, blinding them with a nefarious light. This causes each of the Digi-Destined to be thrown into a mental illusion of the greatest desires: T.K. wakes up in what appears to be his house, having a meal together with Matt and both of his parents as if they had never divorced and are still part of the same family. Yolei wakes up in a similar way, but with her mom bringing her a mountain of desserts, all for herself only. Cody wakes up in the world where his father is still alive and he is showing him the beauty of the Digital World, while Kari wakes up in the world of a utopia between human and Digimon, showing a child how to raise a Nyaromon to Salamon. As T.K. continues to converse with his family, Patamon appears by his side and reveals to T.K. that everything he had seen was nothing but illusion, breaking him from it and causing T.K. to be angry for being deceived by MaloMyotismon. Suddenly, Davis appears and tears apart the illusion's remains. Happy to see his rival and friend once again, Davis asks T.K. for his help to save everyone together in which T.K. agrees, now appearing back in his winter attire. Meanwhile, Hawkmon appears in Yolei's illusion and asks her if being the only child is what she truly wanted. This causes Yolei to realize that even though she may want to act selfish and be the only child sometime, she loves her siblings more and would miss life without them and thanks Hawkmon for reminding her, causing him to blush. At the same time, Exveemon breaks through the illusion and asks Yolei for her strength, which she agrees to, also reverting back to her winter attire. Kari continues enjoying the utopia of Digimon and humans co-existing until Gatomon appears to convince her she's been duped and it is all an illusion. Convinced of the deception by MaloMyotismon, Kari thanks Gatomon for her aid before Raidramon appears to tell her that Davis needs her support. Back in her winter attire, Kari agrees to aid Davis against her hated foe. Cody is enjoying time with his father before Armadillomon appears to reveal the deception to him. Although he is happy to be with his father again, Cody realizes, with Hiroki's support, that Davis and his friends need him more, and breaks out of the illusion. Flamedramon appears to guide him out, and back in his winter attire, Cody agrees to take the fight back to MaloMyotismon. Ken, however, is thrown into an illusion of watching himself, as the Digimon Emperor, being tortured by all the Digimon he had ever enslaved with the Dark Rings and Dark Spirals while tied to a stake and helpless, until the combined attacks are enough to cause his body to disintegrate, deleted as payback for all the pain and suffering he put the Digimon through. When Wormmon appears to console him, Ken accepts what he had done and how he was a better person now, putting his sins behind him, and breaks out of the illusion to rejoin Davis and the others. Once everyone has broken free of the illusions they were put in by MaloMyotismon, they are surprised to find Davis attacking MaloMyotismon with not just Exveemon, but also his Armor Digivolution forms of Raidramon and Flamedramon as well. When Davis explains how he did it, one by one, the other Digi-Destined pray to their D-3's for strength, and their Digimon also are able to summon all their Digivolutions as well, be it natural or Armor. The DNA Digivolutions are then summoned, followed by Paildramon becoming Imperialdramon in both modes, and the combined attack from so many Digimon results in MaloMyotismon being blown clean out of the dream dimension and into the Digital World. As the Digi-Destined pursue him, they emerge into the Digital World in their Digital World clothing instead of their winter attire, and all the Digivolutions with them vanish except for Silphymon, Shakkoumon, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. However, MaloMyotismon is far from finished as he intends to still become supreme ruler of both Earth and the Digital World, and the Digi-Destined can't stop him from attaining his ultimate triumph... Featured characters (23) * (24) * (25) *''Gizamon'' (31) *''Gotsumon'' (31) *''Elecmon'' (31) * (45) *'' '' (48) *'' '' (48) *'' '' (56) *'' '' (56) |c5= * (1) * (3) * (3) * (3) * (3) * (3) *''Unimon'' (31) *''Tyrannomon'' (31) *''Monochromon'' (31) *''Bakemon'' (31) *''Deltamon'' (31) *''Gorillamon'' (31) *''Drimogemon'' (31) *''Mojyamon'' (31) *'' '' (50) *'' '' (50) *'' '' (58) *'' '' (58) |c6= *''Digitamamon'' (31) *''Andromon'' (31) * (46) *'' '' (52) *'' '' (52) *'' '' (60) *'' '' (60) * (64) * (66) * (67) * (68) |c7= *' ' (2) * (69) * (70) |c8= * (26) * (30) * (47) * (54) * (54) * (62) * (62) * (65) }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Davis: "No, I'll never retreat! Not as long as there's a fighting chance! I've never quit before and I'm not going to start now! As long as ExVeemon is willing to fight, I'm backing him." ExVeemon: "I'll never give up, Davis! Ah!" :—No trust is comparable to Davis and ExVeemon's. Davis: "There you are, dude." T.K.: "Davis?" Davis: "So are you ready to help me?" T.K.: "Mmmm-hmmm" :— Davis and T.K. finally reach their mutual understanding. Ken: "But how did ExVeemon split into his three Digivolutions? It doesn't make sense, not even for this crazy place." Davis: "It was really weird. I was wishing that ExVeemon could get stronger and it just happened." Ken: "Huh?" Davis: "MaloMyotismon was making my blood boil so I wished ExVeemon was strong enough to stop him, then there were three of them." Cody: "How is that possible?" T.K.: "Somehow in this weird dimension emotions become reality. Davis must have tapped into something." :—The DigiDestined find their trump card to fight back. T.K.: "I don't want the powers of Darkness to hurt any of my friends!" :— T.K. acknowledges his resolution Yolei: "We are strong. We are strong. We are strong!" :— Yolei, believing in everyone's strength Cody: "I want MaloMyotismon to be stopped before he can hurt anymore digimon!" :— Cody doesn't want everyone else to suffer as the poor Arukenimon and Mummymon. Kari: "The future of both worlds depends on us. MaloMyotismon must be stopped!" :— For the future to come, they must never give up. Ken: "Are you ready pal?" Wormmon: "I'm ready! Let's do it!" :— Ken, never alone again with his friends by his side. MaloMyotismon: "I'm curious to know why my mind illusion wasn't effective against you. How can it be that you have no insecurities or unhappiness for it to feed off of?" Davis: "What do I have to worry about? I've got my friends, my family, the Digimon. Besides some guy with a letter-opener on his face trying to kill me, I'm happy to say I don't have any problems." :—Surprisingly, it seems like Davis has inner peace. Davis: "Now if we're through chit-chatting, I'd like to get back to the part where we put you away! I'm sick of monsters like you always trying to take over the world. It's over. We're not going to let you hurt anymore people!" :—Davis has enough of MaloMyotismon's world domination scheme and selfish desire. Other notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon and Gatomon announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The DigiDestined's illusions reflect the things that they wish for: **T.K. wishes that his whole family were together again. **Kari wishes for a world of peace where humans and Digimon live in harmony. **Yolei wishes she was an only child, so she could get all the attention. **Cody wishes his father were alive so he could show him the Digital World. **Ken wishes he could find absolution for the death of his brother, and for his evil deeds as the Digimon Emperor. **Davis only wishes that MaloMyotismon could be defeated—this wish comes true. *During Gatomon's Digivolution sequence, she says "digivolve to" before "Armor Digivolve to" but Nefertimon announces her name before Angewomon does. *This episode features every digivolution introduced in the series, excluding Magnamon, Seraphymon sic, and Magnadramon. *When voicing Imperialdramon, Paul St. Peter and Derek Stephen Prince will sometimes speak together as one voice, and at other times speak individually.[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Adventure Character List] *MagnaAngemon is the only Digimon to not attack MaloMyotismon with the others. }} Notes and references vi:Áo giáp tiến hóa cuối cùng ar:بناء المستقبل يحتاج إلى الأمل والثقة بالنفس de:Wundersame Waffe